


Tell Us A Tale

by FloppyJaloppy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clan, Fantasy, Gen, Lore - Freeform, Love, Training, Warrior - Freeform, creature - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, evermore park, flight, fly, friend, legend, myth, rider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloppyJaloppy/pseuds/FloppyJaloppy
Summary: The very short story of a dragon and it's rider.





	Tell Us A Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Evermore Park is currently holding a writing contest ending on April 30, 2018. This is my entry. For added atmosphere I listened to ‘Rachmaninov: The Isle of the Dead, Symphonic poem Op. 29 – Andrew Davis‘ on repeat while writing.

There once was a dragon born of a black egg. The clan of the Dragon Tamers declared such a thing a bad omen. When the colorful dragon hatched no one stepped forward to claim her. Soon after fear of such an omen increased to the point clan leaders were petitioned to remove it or kill it. As the verdict to cast her out was given a woman, blind in one eye, strode proudly forward and picked her up. She declared herself unafraid of such rumors and superstitions and that she would train the dragon as her own. Such a revered warrior was Pren Trisk that none barred her way as she carried the hatchling home. Pren named the little creature Lithbren after the first and most fearsome of all the tamed dragons. The clans stayed wary and quietly disapproved of such a name but gave the pair no grief. The warrior brought Lithbren most everywhere with her; socializing the dragon as well as strengthening their bond. While the people never truly accepted Lithbren as they did other dragons they did accept that her tamer had become somewhat happier and, dare they add, content since their joining. Once Lithbren became large enough Pren trained the dragon to carry her. Dusk became the happiest of times for these two as they would glide on the last rays of light together.


End file.
